Dragon Negro de Ojos Rojos
by Satine de Mikk
Summary: ¿Te has preguntado la historia del Dragon Negro de Ojos Rojos?... y si se hubiese tratado de una persona... ¿que clase de anecdota seria la vida de esta para ser llamada asi? ¿Que acontecimientos le rodearon para tener ese majestuoso dragon como guardian? Te invito a que descubras la historia de esta persona.
1. Encuentro

Hola! Soy Satine

Bueno este fic se me ocurrio hace mucho tiempo cuando mi maginacion era el paraiso del Eden xD

Pero lo pude rescatar, haciendo memoria

Bueno sin tanto rollo. Espero les guste

Aclaraciones! Yu - Gi - Oh! no me pertenece es obra de Kazuki Takahashi - sensei

Asi que comencemos!

* * *

¿Sabes que es antípoda? Es una palabra que se utiliza para describir el lado opuesto de algo o alguien, también lo más lejano de este…

* * *

/Antiguo Egipto/

Una pequeña tormenta al parecer evitaba que la escucharan… a pesar de todo estaba sola, en el desierto ¿Quién podría escucharla? Parecía imposible… sin duda moriría ahí.

Pero muy a pesar de las circunstancias un ladrón, se había adentrado en el desierto para huir de los guardias, sabía que nadie lo encontraría ahí más que la tormenta de arena empezaba a intensificarse de poco en poco. Entonces lo vio un destello color rojo ¿Qué podría ser? Se fue acercando y entonces lo vio, junto a una piedra que rompía el intenso viento del desierto había una canasta se acerco mas hasta llegar a ella y al ver dentro se sorprendió al ver que dentro de esa canasta estaba un bebé pero no solo eso como ladrón lo que capturo totalmente su atención fue el collar dorado que llevaba colgando este tenía una hermosa piedra color rojo.

_Como quitarle un dulce a un bebe _– sonrió para sus adentros el ladrón.

Pero cuando estiro su mano a punto de tocar el collar, este le produjo un corriente eléctrica que le hizo quitar su mano inmediatamente, gruño y al hacer esto el bebé abrió sus ojos, mostrando el tener unos hermosos color carmesí como la piedra que llevaba. El ladrón levanto la canasta llevándose al bebé y la joya con él.

Al parecer tendré que llevarte conmigo tal vez alguien sepa como quitarte la piedra y así podre deshacerme de ti y quedarme con ese tesoro que llevas – dijo mientras se apresuraba; el bebé solo sonrió

* * *

Han pasado ocho años desde ese incidente ya, ella corre de manera intrépida mientras cuida su preciado botín 5 manzanas, su cabello largo y negro ondea con el viento debido a su velocidad, sus ojos carmín eran únicos como joyas, debía apresurarse ya que debe repartir esa fruta con los demás niños que la esperan en el refugio de los ladrones.

- ¡Sigue corriendo tras de mí! – decía de manera burlona mientras el guardia iba detrás de ella.

- ¡Pequeña ladrona, espera a que te atrape! – gritaba

Entonces después de una intensa persecución, logro escurrirse al fin y ahora debía continuar, para llegar al refugio.

- ¡Kidara! – gritaron 3 niños un poco más pequeños que ella, mientras la recibían felices

- Si, si ya voy aquí tienen – mientras les daba la fruta

Entonces un hombre furioso, la levanto de la muñeca lastimándola.

- ¡Mocosa! ¿Robas fruta? ¡Joyas deberías traer!

- ¡Suéltame viejo! – gritaba

- ¡Maldita, me debes tu vida! ¡Si no te hubiera encontrado ese día en el desierto probablemente ya serias una con las arenas! – le gritaba, hasta que ella de una patada lo golpeo y la soltó

- ¡Yo no te debo nada! La única razón por la que estoy aquí es por esto – mientras mostraba el collar – porque ni tu ni ninguno de los de aquí fue capaz de quitármelo y si algo he de robar es comida para ayudar a estos niños, ¡nunca me volveré un ladrón vulgar como tú! – mientras se daba la vuelta y se iba

Así eran las cosas, fue acogida por un "pueblo" de ladrones quienes la tenían solo por la hermosa joya que llevaba consigo pero que por alguna razón solo ella podía tocar. Con los años aprendió a defenderse a pesar de ser una niña apenas se sabía cuidar muy bien y aunque sabía que robar era malo, no tenía otra manera de obtener comida que no fuera a base insultos y golpes.

- Al parecer te han vuelto a reñir ¿no Kidara? – le pregunto de manera burlona un niño de cabello blanco y ojos cafés, quien es el hijo del líder de los ladrones

- Si lo viste para que me preguntas Bakura, además me gustaría irme lejos de aquí tal vez vivir junto al palacio – mientras veía en dirección a este

- Jajajaja debes estar soñando tu nunca podrías estar en ese lugar, te desecharían como una basura en cuanto supieran de dónde vienes – se burlaba de manera cínica

- Debo irme, tengo que conseguir algo para la merienda – mientras se levantaba

- Deberías dejar que se mueran de hambre, eso no te corresponde – dijo algo serio

Lo que Bakura le decía era verdad con respecto al vivir ahí, seria desechada de inmediato en cuanto se enteraran que estuvo con ladrones y fue criada por ellos. Pero no era momento para eso, debía conseguir la merienda.

Llego a la ciudad cerca de palacio, llevaba una capucha pues podía ser descubierta, después de todo acababa de robar en la mañana, hasta que lo vio, una canasta mediana con 3 panes.

_¡Qué suerte! _– pensó pues estaban ahí y no eran vigilados

Entonces se acerco y de golpe los tomo. Salió corriendo con los panes.

- ¡Ladrona, vuelve!

De pronto el guardia que la había perseguido en la mañana la vio huir.

_No creas que volverás a huir, mocosa_

En ese mismo punto muy cerca, iba pasando el joven Mahad el es el guardia del faraón acompañado de Mana su pequeña aprendiz.

- ¿Ves? Hoy es un excelente día para pasear ¿no cree Mahad?

- Sí, pero recuerda que no debe ser mucho tiempo, es mas ya deberíamos volv…

Pero se vio interrumpido al ser chocado por una niña que estaba corriendo, en cuanto volteo para ver la razón por la cual corría vio un guardia tras de ella.

_¿Una ladrona?_ – pensó

En cuanto volteo para verla irse, el guardia se detuvo junto a él y dijo:

- Te dije que no escaparías, mocosa – mientras sonreía al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña daga y la lanzaba contra ella

De pronto lo sintió, un dolor punzante en su costado que la hizo caer, al parecer por fin la habían atrapado y ni siquiera sería capaz de defenderse, se había puesto de rodillas y al tocarse donde venia el dolor, vio su mano manchada de su propia sangre y sintió un mareo, todo empezaba a oscurecerse.

- ¡¿Por qué ha hecho eso?! – reclamo muy indignado Mahad hacia el guardia, quien lo reconoció

- Disculpe joven Mahad pero esa niña siempre ha estado robando – decía algo nervioso

- ¡Un guardia no debería usar métodos tan crueles con una niña, ha de ser un poco más pequeña que yo, tan incapaz es de atrapar una niña! – reclamaba, hasta quela vio caerse, inconsciente

- Joven Mahad… - decía Mana

Corrió a verla, y presiono la herida para que evitara el seguir sangrando, el dolor la despertó un poco.

- Por favor, llévaselos sino no merendaran hoy… - dijo como un susurro antes de perder la conciencia.

_Ni siquiera lo que robabas es para ti, es para otros…_ - pensó Mahad

Le hizo un improvisado vendaje y la cargo en su espalda.

- Vámonos Mana, debemos volver de inmediato

- Si, joven Mahad

- En cuanto a usted le comentare a su Alteza el modo tan cruel en a que se comporto – mientras miraba furioso al guardia, mientras se quedaba callado

- Joven Mahad ¿Dónde la lleva?

- Al palacio, a mis aposentos para darle los debidos cuidados

- Ya veo – sonrió

* * *

¿Que les parecio? Espero les haya gustado :)

Bueno me despido, pero antes les digo que acepto duas, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos, Mahads, Setos, etc xD

Cuidense y Gracias por leer :D


	2. Carmesì

Hola aquí Satine reportándose al fin! o/

Lo se lo tenía muy abandonado a mi pobre fic pero ya empezare a actualizar! :)

Ahora si pasemos al fic!

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Yu – Gi – Oh! no me pertenece es obra de Takahashi – sensei quien me dejo un vicio por Seth y Mahad durísimo xD

* * *

Se sentía agotada, la luz del sol se empezaba a filtrar por la ventana y empezaba a molestarla, gruño un poco e intento levantarse, entonces sintió una ligera punzada en su costado y los recuerdos volvieron a ella como una ráfaga.

- Aun no deberías intentar levantarte, el joven Mahad aun no vuelve pero ya no debe demorar – dijo una chica sonriente

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto confundida

- Mi nombre es Mana y estos son los aposentos del joven Mahad, él te trajo después de lo que sucedió y te curo – dijo señalando su costado

- Ya veo… Muchas gracias, Mana – le contesto sonriendo

- De nada – dijo a punto de salir – volveré mas al rato por el momento descansa, te hace falta – dijo por fin saliendo

Se quedo nuevamente en la cama, definitivamente todo era extraño para ella, pues nunca le habían mostrado tanta amabilidad en su corta vida, entonces reacciono.

_¡Mi collar!_

Rebusco entre su ropa, pero vio que traía una ropa que no era de ella y hasta apenas se había dado cuenta, nuevamente intento levantarse pero le era bastante doloroso y cayó al suelo, causándole aun más dolor, agarrándose de la cama logro levantarse aunque estaba encogida, le costaba mantenerse bien parada.

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! – dijo corriendo hacia ella un joven

- M-mi collar ¿Dónde está? – dijo con esfuerzo

- Lo guarde en ese cajón – dijo señalándole un pequeño buro junto a la cama – ahora vuelve a descansar – dijo ayudándola a acostarse

- ¿En serio?… Gracias – dijo ya acostada volviéndose a dormir

A Mahad le parecía increíble que se hubiese levantado aun con una herida así, solo para buscar ese collar ¿Qué significado tenia para ella ese objeto? No lo sabía, pero era mejor dejarla descansar.

Después de un rato, nuevamente se despertó y vio en el buro a un lado de ella un plato con comida, entonces su estomago gruño al verla, pero no la toco pues no sabía si era para ella o tal vez del joven que la cuidaba, después de todo no podía asumir simplemente que esa comida fuera para ella, se sentó un momento en la cama después de todo ya estaba harta de estar tanto tiempo acostada, entonces escucho la puerta abriéndose.

- ¿Por qué no has comido nada? – pregunto ese joven

- A-ah… es que no sabía si era para mí, pensé que podría ser de usted – dijo un tanto apenada

- Vaya… - dijo sentándose también en la cama – deberías comer… ammm… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto viéndola

- Mi nombre es Kidara y el de usted ¿Cuál es? – pregunto curiosa

- El mío es Mahad – dijo tranquilamente

- Mucho gusto y también muchas gracias por salvarme joven Mahad – le sonrió

Empezaba a caer la noche y los vendajes de Kidara habían sido cambiados por Mahad nuevamente, al parecer todavía tomaría algún tiempo que ella pudiera andar normalmente pues había sido una herida profunda, acababa de terminar de poner los vendajes y Mahad noto que Kidara no quitaba la vista del pequeño buro.

- ¿Quieres verlo? – le pregunto

- A-ah sí… por favor, no es que desconfié de usted pero… - dijo cabizbaja

- Debe ser algo muy importante para ti – dijo levantándose yendo hacia el buro

- Pero tenga cuidado, ese collar suele lastimar a las personas que lo sostienen, solo yo puedo sostenerlo…

Entonces Kidara se quedo estática pues ahí estaba el joven Mahad sosteniendo su preciado collar sin ningún problema, como si fuese un collar común y corriente.

- ¿¡Como lo hizo!? – pregunto sorprendida

- ¿Hacer qué? - Le veía confundida

- S-sostener mi collar, generalmente lastima a la gente – dijo recibiendo el collar de Mahad

- Debe ser porque seré uno de los sacerdotes de Su Alteza – contesto serio

- ¿De Su Alteza? – pregunto confundida – Por cierto ¿Qué lugar es este? – dijo viendo a su alrededor

- Estas en los territorios que están dentro del palacio, estos son mis aposentos yo soy el tutor del príncipe Atem – contesto

Kidara nuevamente estaba perpleja, sabía que si se enteraban de donde provenía la echarían sin dudarlo, mas sin embargo no era correcto que le ocultara cosas a la persona que le salvo, así que debía hacerse responsable de lo que su origen podía causarle como consecuencia.

- ¿Dónde vives? ¿Tienes padres? – pregunto Mahad

- Yo… soy huérfana y provengo de un pueblo de ladrones… pero ¡yo no he robado nada como joyas! Solo… algo de comida… - contesto cabizbaja

- Y ese collar ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – pregunto serio Mahad

- Es lo único que tengo de mi pasado, no sé quien soy, ni quienes son mis padres y ni mi pueblo de origen – dijo entristecida – pero este collar me salvo del desierto y es lo único que es mío – dijo segura

- Entiendo – contesto tranquilo Mahad – cuéntame de tu pasado, tal vez pueda ayudarte – dijo viéndola

De esa manera Kidara le conto todo lo que sabía de cómo fue encontrada y sobre el raro poder de su collar que alejaba a los ladrones, como había estado viviendo y varias cosas.

- Debió ser muy difícil para ti – dijo cabizbajo Mahad

- Sí, pero estaré bien y nuevamente le agradezco su gentileza joven Mahad – dijo sonriéndole

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – le pregunto de pronto Mahad

- Tengo 8 años casi 9 – dijo orgullosa - ¿y usted?

- 10 años – contesto – bueno ya es tarde será mejor descansar, nos vemos mañana

- ¿Dónde va a dormir? – pregunto preocupada

- Donde dormí ayer – contesto

- ¿Dónde durmió ayer? – pregunto nuevamente

- Debajo de una palma aquí cerca – dijo señalando hacia afuera

- ¡No! – dijo haciendo un mohín – ¡ya se! Duerma aquí, estoy acostumbrada a compartir cama con otros niños – dijo entusiasmada

- ¿E-eh? – dijo un poco apenado – No, en serio de verdad estaré bien – dijo algo nervioso

- Joven Mahad, si se enferma seria mi culpa por favor, ya ha cuidado mucho de mí – dijo entristecida

- Bueno está bien, pero solo esta noche – dijo resignado

- ¡Sí! – Contesto sonriéndole

De esa manera los dos niños se acurrucaron en la cama y aunque para Mahad fue un poco difícil al principio, al final le venció el sueño.

De pronto tuvo una pesadilla, una donde Kidara estaba siendo lastimada por el poder de su collar entonces vio como un dragón aparecía sobre de ella, en cuanto corría para ayudarla pudo notar que los ojos del dragón eran del mismo color que los ojos de Kidara… era un Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos, entonces vio como Kidara caía inconsciente debajo del dragón.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama, entonces se dio cuenta ¡Kidara no estaba!

Busco con la vista en la habitación pero no estaba, entonces salió y ahí a mitad del jardín estaba Kidara de pie, llego con ella tan rápido como su velocidad le dio entonces se dio cuenta que estaba dormida y noto que llevaba puesto el collar, de pronto este empezó a brillar.

- ¿Pero, que está sucediendo? – pregunto confundido

Entonces noto como justo donde estaba la herida de Kidara, empezó a resplandecer con un increíble tono rojizo y como todo el cuerpo de la pequeña Kidara empezaba a resplandecer con un aura en ese tono rojo, entonces vio como la luz con la forma de la herida de Kidara empezaba a cerrarse de los extremos hacia el centro hasta que este brillo se apago, entonces el collar dejo de brillar y Kidara cayó al suelo.

- ¡Kidara! – le grito ya sosteniéndola - ¡despierta!

- Mmm… ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto aturdida

- En el jardín, vamos te llevare a descansar – dijo cargándola a cuestas

- Perdone, que otra vez le moleste joven Mahad – dijo cabizbaja

- No te preocupes – dijo llevándosela

De esa manera volvieron a la habitación, pero lo que ambos niños no sabían es que alguien había visto todo lo que había acontecido en el jardín.

* * *

Y listo! Aquí esta la conti por fin depsues de un largo tiempo. Pero ya no ser asi :D

Ahora si, como costumbre que tengo en mis fics... inauguro aquí la sección...!

_Response time reviews!_

Blackmoon11: juro que tu review fue para mí una de las mayores sorpresas porque estaba así de :ok: u.u con este fic, pero tu review me animo nada más que por una y un millón de cosas no me había sentado con calma a escribir u.u pero gracias por tu review :D

Bueno y eso es todo por hoy, actualizare todos los fics de golpe o tan rápido como FF me lo permita xD pero ahora las actualizaciones las hare interactivas :D como? muy fácil tengo... 4 fics dos de Skip Beat!, 1 de Yu Gi Oh! y 1 de Man (esto es publicidad sabias?) ammm ._. Bueno! Asi que es muy sencillo el fic que mas reviews tenga será el primero que actualice para así llevar un buen orden ;D esto se lo vi a otra autora y me pareció una genial idea :)

Gracias a los que leen mis locuras nos leemos pronto! ;D


	3. Faraón

Hey! Aquí Satine reportándose! o/

Juro que no me di cuenta que tenia más de un mes sin actualizar aquí ._. Perdón! Pero bueno ya aquí esta la continuación :D

Comencemos!

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Yu-Gi-Oh! No me pertenece es obra Takahashi – sensei quien aumento mi fascinación por el antiguo Egipto con su obra :D

* * *

Después de ese extraño evento Mahad ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, mas cuando al revisar el lugar donde Kidara tenía su herida esta ya no estaba, la única explicación que podía encontrar era que el collar que ella tenía era la llave del que ella era dueña, los primeros rayos del sol de ese dia empezaron a salir con todo su fulgor pero él estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no lo había notado hasta que unos de los guardias de palacio se le acerco y llamo su atención.

- Joven Mahad, su Alteza le reclama ante su presencia – dijo serio el guardia

- Si, enseguida voy – dijo encaminándose hacia allá

El palacio siempre era tan imponente, aunque no era para sorprenderse pues sabía que se debía al increíble poder y fuerza del Faraón y todos sus sabios predecesores quienes habían llevado a Egipto a como se encontraba.

Llego al gran salón y justo frente a él sentado en el trono estaba el Faraón viéndolo, junto a él estaba Aknadin quien forma parte de la Corte de su Alteza viéndolo con mucho enojo, a lo cual ya estaba acostumbrado pues sabía que muy raro le parecía algo y siempre llevaba en su rostro como si estuviese tatuado en él una mueca de total desaprobación.

- Mahad... – dijo pausadamente el Faraón - ¿me has estado ocultando algo?

- Le pido me perdone Su Alteza por mi atrevimiento, pero he estado tratando a una extraña – dijo sin levantar su cabeza

- Mahad, tienes mi confianza después de todo eres el tutor de mi hijo ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? – dijo calmadamente el Faraón

- Ella estaba herida y no podía desatender mis deberes con Su Alteza además apenas va para el segundo día que la trato – dijo serio Mahad

- ¿Dijiste que estaba herida? Entonces ya se recupero, no debió ser tan grave como para haberle traído hasta palacio – dijo buscando una respuesta a las acciones de Mahad

- La verdad sus heridas si eran graves pues había sido apuñalada por uno de los guardias de la ciudad, pero de alguna manera ya está curada – le contesto aun algo perturbado Mahad

- Entonces eso confirma lo que me comento Aknadin que en la noche auxiliabas a una niña que emanaba un gran poder, te ordeno la traigas ante mi Mahad – le pidió el Faraón

- Si, Su Alteza – dijo haciendo una reverencia retirándose

Mahad se sentía aliviado pues sabía que el Faraón era muy benevolente y que había comprendido su situación, sabía que estaba sirviendo a la persona correcto y eso le daba sentido a sus esfuerzos, de pronto vio a Mana salir de detrás de una de las grandes columnas que sostenían al palacio.

- Joven Mahad ¿todo está bien? – le pregunto preocupada

- Si Mana, descuida – dijo sonriéndole

- Ya ves te dije que no había por qué preocuparse – dijo viendo la columna de la cual salía Kidara

- Me alegra, lamento de verdad los problemas que le he causado Joven Mahad – dijo Kidara apenada

- Descuida, por cierto debo llevarte ante Su Alteza en cuanto antes – le dijo sin mas

- ¿Eh?... ¿yo ante Su Alteza? – dijo hecha un manojo de nervios Kidara

- Quiere conocerte y preguntarte unas cuantas cosas – dijo tratando de calmarla

- Pero ¿está bien que le vea así? – dijo viendo que estaba casi en harapos la cual era su acostumbrada vestimenta

- Si descuida, solo quiere tratarte – le dijo – vamos – señalándole el camino

- Está bien – dijo asintiendo

Kidara de verdad estaba realmente asombrada por la imponente estructura del palacio y su tamaño, pensaba que demoraría meses en recorrerlo completamente si se lo propusiera, estaba tan adentrada en eso, hasta que Mahad llamo su atención.

- Bien, antes de entrar te pido que te hinques hacia Su Alteza y jamás levantes tu cabeza ni mirada hacia él ¿entendido? – dijo serio

- S-si Joven Mahad – contesto nerviosa

- Bien, entremos – dijo yendo por el frente de ella

En cuanto entraron Kidara se quedo anonada al ver la decoración y la forma de ese inmenso salón, pero de inmediato reacciono al recordar las instrucciones de Mahad y en cuanto él se hinco ella también lo hizo justo como le había pedido quedando a un lado de él, se encontraba sumamente nerviosa pues jamás pensó que algún estaría frente a Su Alteza.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre jovencita? – pregunto amablemente el Faraon

- M-mi nombre es Kidara, Su Alteza – contesto

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me comento Mahad que estabas herida – pregunto

- M-mucho mejor, mis heridas han sanado gracias a que el Joven Mahad me ha ayudado y también a su gentileza Su Majestad – contesto seria

- Mahad te ha ayudado, no yo ¿Por qué dices que te he ayudado Kidara? – le volvió a preguntar

- Por que se que usted es una persona gentil porque de no serlo usted, el Joven Mahad no hubiese sido tan amable al ayudarme, creo firmemente que ese tipo de valores de un líder se imprimen en sus seguidores Su Alteza – contesto segura

- Interesante perspectiva Kidara pero ¿entonces el guardia que te apuñalo? También me sirve – le contesto

- Estaba en lo correcto en su acción, yo no debí robar esa comida y acepto el castigo Su Alteza – contesto algo cabizbaja

- Me alegra el que aceptes tu responsabilidad, muy pocos hacen eso dime Kidara ¿de dónde vienes? – pregunto sereno

- Soy de Kul Elna Su Alteza, un pueblo de ladrones – contesto cabizbaja

- He oído de ese lugar ¿tus padres están ahí? – pregunto indagando mas

- Soy huérfana Su Alteza, debido a una joya que es lo único que tengo de mi pasado un ladrón me llevo ahí, continuo viva gracias a que esta joya no permite que nadie con intenciones oscuras le toque – contesto

- Interesante, asumo que al portarlo y este no te repela significa que tus intenciones aquí no son malas Kidara, dame la joya para que sea revisada – le ordeno

- Si, Su Alteza – dijo quitándose la joya - ¿a quién se la entrego? – pregunto

- Dásela a Aknadin Guardián Sagrado – le indico señalándolo

Después de señalarlo Kidara se dirigió de inmediato ante el guardián y le entrego su collar, pero al momento de que este cayera en sus manos el collar lanzo una pequeña y ligera descarga hacia el guardián, entonces Kidara levanto de inmediato su vista haciendo que sus miradas chocaran el guardián le veía molesto ante esa acción pero entonces noto el raro color de sus ojos... rojos, rojos como la sangre, entonces le hablo en voz muy queda.

- No sé qué ideas tenga pero por favor deséchelas, eso podría traer problemas a Su Alteza en un futuro – dijo con voz queda

- No tengo por qué hacerle caso a una niña criada por ladrones – le contesto molesto Aknadin

Kidara se dio media vuelta dirigiéndole una última mirada, para volver a quedar hincada ante el Faraón.

- Kidara, por lo que me has dicho puedo darme cuenta que no tienes ninguna mala intención, además de poseer un gran poder así que a partir de ahora vivirás en palacio y serás entrenada por Mahad para manejar de manera adecuada tu poder sirviéndome.

Kidara estaba totalmente sorprendida ante lo que acababa de escuchar se sentía sumamente feliz, ese era su sueño olvidar al pueblo de los ladrones y vivir de manera correcta sirviendo al Faraón.

- Muchas gracias, Su Alteza – contesto conmovida Kidara

Mahad se veía satisfecho y feliz, pues sabía que Kidara no tenía ninguna mala intención y no representaba ninguna amenaza; mientras que por su parte Aknadin se sentía molesto de la decisión del Faraón al permitirle a una completa extraña el entrar a palacio y más le molestaba el hecho de lo que esa simple niña le había dicho momentos antes, pero sabía que también esa niña era un recurso muy explotable.

* * *

Antes que nada aclarar y fue mi error no hacerlo antes mi Oc se llama Kidara y la verdad hace mucho tiempo que pensé este fic, cuando aquí en México pasaron el anime a través de Nickelodeon y se lo puse asi, la verdad me sorprendi cuando el personaje del Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules se llamaba Kisara estaba muy sorprendida pero decidi dejarlo asi, pero Kidara y Kisara son dos personajes diferentes una original y otro mi Oc. Agradezco su comprensión :)

Ahora si pasemos al…!

_Response time reviews!_

Cinthia-2287: No me vas a creer pero la joya no es un articulo del milenio xD esa joya tiene una graaaan historia que leeras mas adelante ;D y debería hacerme publicista entonces xD ya aquí esta la conti y gracias por tu review! :D

Daisuke Kreuz: La verdad este fic se me complica dado a que ya lo tenia pensado pero hace tiempo y entonces lo voy recordando por eso demoro pero hago todo lo posible para actualizar seguido :) te agradezco tu review :D

Balckmoon11: me encanta tu imagen de perfil! xD y si creeme tu review me alentó muchísimo cuando lo vi y hare lo posible por actualizar seguido y me alegro que te guste :D y gracias por tu review :D

Bueno y agradezco a todos aquellos que pasaron a leer :D y ya saben dudas, preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias se aceptan en un hermoso review de su parte :D

Matta nee! o/


	4. Tragedia o Bendición

Hola! :D

Aquí Satine repotandose y disculpándose por sus retrasos again! ._./

De verdad isculpen es que he tenido un monton de cosas que hacer y bueno ya saben lo demás es historia~ pero de verdad disculpen! TwT

Pero bueno ya basta de tantas disculpas y pasemos al fic!

Antes que nada las sagradas aclaraciones! Yu Gi Oh! no me pertenece es obra de Takahashi – sensei que logro engancharme hasta este punto con su historia.

Comenzamos! :D

* * *

Después de haber salido de hablar con el Faraón Kidara se sentía sumamente feliz y emocionada, aunque tampoco podía evitar pensar sobre Aknadin, Mahad la miraba curioso al ver las diferentes expresiones que ella manejaba en esos momentos.

- ¿Sucede algo Kidara? – le pregunto Mahad

- Bueno la verdad Aknadin no me da muy buena espina – le dijo pensativa

- La verdad no parece de confianza pero si Su Alteza confía en él para mí eso es más que suficiente – le dijo seguro

- Bueno... supongo que tiene razón Joven Mahad... – le dijo aun pensante

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por Mana que había llegado corriendo con algo que parecía un trapo en sus manos, ambos la esperaron para no agobiarla más de lo que se veía.

- ¿Qué pasa Mana? – le pregunto Mahad

- Uff... he corrido un montón... – dijo tomado aire – Kidara toma, te conseguí esto es para que te cambies la ropa que traes después de todo ya eres parte de la gente de Palacio – le dijo sonriendo

- ¡Gracias Mana! – le dijo abrazándola

Mahad se veía contento al ver un cuadro como ese aunque aun no podía quitar completamente la idea acerca de Kidara y su extraña pero poderosa joya, hasta que de repente algo lo saco nuevamente de sus pensamientos pues de repente Kidara se había desmayado, Mana logro sostenerla a tiempo, él actuó enseguida y entre los dos la llevaron a la habitación de Mahad.

Mientras en otro punto Aknadin quien se había llevado la joya de Kidara, estaba tratando de diferentes maneras activar ese poder el cual había visto la noche anterior, pero no lo podía lograr, es más si se podía decir la piedra parecía tenerle cierta repelencia a él, en un impulso de la frustración aventó la joya contra el suelo, haciendo que esta perdiera su brillo y se volviese opaca.

En la habitación de Mahad, Kidara aun no despertaba lo cual tanto a él como a Mana los tenia sumamente preocupados, pues se veía que respiraba con cierta dificultad.

De repente llamaron a la habitación avisando que Kidara ya podía recoger su joya pues ya había sido inspeccionada por Aknadin, Mahad volteo su mirada un momento para ver a Kidara la cual seguía igual, entonces a su mente llego una idea y esa era que tal vez le hacía falta la piedra; Mahad de inmediato fue a ver a Akanadin dejando a cargo del cuidado de Kidara a Mana.

En cuanto llego donde estaba Akanadin en uno de los salones de invocación del Palacio llamo la atención del Guardián Sagrado.

- ¿A qué se debe tu presencia aquí Mahad? – le pregunto con mirada despectiva

- He venido a recoger la joya de Kidara, Guardián Sagrado Aknadin – le contesto

- Para ser una niña te ha engatusado muy bien Mahad – le dijo con burla

- En realidad ella esta inconsciente ahora, al parecer depende de la joya – dijo viendo al suelo algo molesto por el comentario de Aknadin

- Y tal parece que viceversa Mahad, observa la joya – le dijo mostrándosela

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – dijo viéndola asombrado

Para Mahad era increíble como esa joya que emanaba un aura tan brillante e imponente ahora lucia como una imitación vieja y deslucida, como si todo su poder hubiese decrecido enormemente.

- Lo que ves, iré contigo tengo que confirmar algo – dijo llevándose la joya con él

- Está bien – logro contestar siguiéndolo

Inmediatamente se dirigieron a los aposentos de Mahad que en cuanto entraron, Aknadin pudo notar como la niña estaba inconsciente y respiraba con mucha dificultad confirmando lo que Mahad le había dicho, de inmediato la joya empezó a centellar y Kidara le daban ligeras convulsiones.

- Lo he confirmado, dale la joya – le ordeno a Mahad

Mahad rápidamente puso la joya en la mano de Kidara y después puso la mano que sostenía la joya en su pecho, acto seguido la joya volvió a resplandecer con fuerza regresando a la normalidad y Kidara inhalo profundamente abriendo por fin los ojos para la alegría de ambos niños que la cuidaban, Aknadin solo observaba lo que pasaba frívolamente.

- ¿Qué me paso? – pregunto reaccionando

- Eso quisiéramos saber – le contesto Mana

Así se quedaron hasta que Kidara nuevamente le dirigió una mirada directa a Aknadin quien le veía con desprecio, dándose él la media vuelta de inmediato.

- Niña de ojos como la sangre... tienes un gran poder pero estas condenada a cargar con esa joya el resto de tus días – le sentencio

- ¿Qué? – le pregunto confundida

- No entiendo cómo le servirás al Faraón con una debilidad tan evidente – le dijo

Kidara se sentó en la cama apretando la joya en su mano con una mirada molesta, Mahad puso su mano en su hombro como brindándole apoyo a quien de inmediato le respondió con una cálida sonrisa y después le dirigió una mirada desafiante a Aknadin quien estaba de espaldas.

- Tal vez tenga razón, pero así como esta joya es mi debilidad también es mi fuerza y será esa fuerza con la serviré al Faraón, Guardián Sagrado Aknadin – le contesto firme

Aknadin únicamente le dedico una mirada con desprecio y salió de ahí, Mahad y Mana le miraban entre asombrados y aliviados ante las palabras de ella quien lucía muchísimo mejor de salud, aunque para Mahad las palabras de Aknadin aun resonaban en su mente lo cual le hizo preguntarse ¿Qué pasaría si esa joya se rompiese? La simple idea lo demolía por dentro, pues aunque no llevaba mucho tratando con Kidara, le había tomado cierto cariño a la niña, así que tendría que creer en las palabras de ella, tenía que hacerlo...

Han pasado unos cuantos días, Kidara ya tenía su propia habitación en palacio, todas las mañanas se dedicaba a ayudar con algunas labores del palacio y le dedicaba un poco de tiempo a aprender arquería, pues en esos días vio un arquero a servicio del Faraón y quedo fascinada, se hizo un improvisado arco y flechas, así se la pasaba en las mañanas andando de un lado para el otro ayudando en todo lo posible.

Una mañana mientras ella entrenaba con su arco en uno de los espacios fuera de palacio noto que era observada durante su entrenamiento, al parecer el niño que la veía curioso no pensaba salir pronto de su escondite hasta que ella lanzo una flecha cerca de la palmera donde él se escondía, quedando frente a ese niño que estaba un tanto nervioso.

- Hola ¿Quién eres? – le pregunto ella

- Amm... mi nombre es Atem... – le logro contestar

- ¿Quieres practicar también con el arco? – le pregunto

- No... – volvió a contestarle

- Ah... si es cierto, mi nombre es Kidara – le dijo - ¿estás perdido?

- No, estamos jugando... – contesto

Kidara lo veía extrañada por las respuestas tan cortas que le daba, el niño se veía bien vestido aunque se veía bastante temeroso a los extraños como ella pero lo más curioso para Kidara era su cabello que estaba en seis grandes picos de color negro y a lo largo de los bordes color magenta, además de un largo flequillo rubio con mechones torcidos, lo inspecciono así hasta que un grito de Mahad la saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Príncipe Atem! – le grito mientras llegaba corriendo

- Me ha encontrado – logro decir

- ¿Príncipe? – pregunto confundida Kidara

- A-al fin, lo encontré – dijo recuperando el aliento

- ¿Qué sucede joven Mahad? – le pregunto Kidara al verlo así

- Que por fin me ha encontrado – le dijo el niño

- Príncipe Atem, por favor no huya de esa manera – le pidió – Kidara el es el hijo de Su Alteza, el Príncipe Atem

- ¡Ah! Disculpe mi imprudencia hacia usted joven príncipe – dijo haciendo una reverencia

El príncipe le miraba curioso, hasta que por fin decidió hablar.

- ¿Por qué entrenas con el arco? Las mujeres solo son sacerdotisas o se encargan de los deberes de palacio – le dijo sereno

- Ah... bueno me gustaría ser la primera en intentar ser parte del ejercito de Su Alteza – le dijo

- Bueno, que tengas suerte con eso – le dijo

- Si, joven príncipe – le contesto

Mahad únicamente le dirigió una mirada como pidiendo disculpas a los comentarios del príncipe que le había hecho, pero ella sabía que en parte tenía razón más aun así no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente, se esforzaría todo lo que fuese necesario.

* * *

Y ya por fin ahí está Atem o Yami :D al parecer ahí va poco a poco la trama~ y en lo personal espero les haya gustado el cap y que ahora actualizare cada 15 días, rogando al cielo me dé tiempo e inspiración xD

Ahora pasemos a la sección...!

_Response time reviews!_

Cintia-2287: Y darme cuenta que llevo 3 meses sin actualizar aquí :| bueno y lo mas interesante insisto es que esa joya tiene su historia y una interesante que mi mentesirijila formulo~ e.e espero te guste el cap y gracias por tu review :D

Blackmoon11: Aww gracias que lindo :3 Antes que nada me disculpo por no haber actualizado TwT ya sabes muchas ocupaciones y uno en la baba e.e y si Aknadin no se trae cosas muy buenas que digamos pero eso ya lo iras sabiendo conforme avance esto y prometo actualizar cada 15 dias :D gracias por tu review :D

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ya saben dudas, preguntas o comentarios sean tan amables de dejármelos en un hermoso review~

Que la fuerza de Ra los acompañe! o/


End file.
